


Ад — это другие

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Удивительное ощущение — будто слух полностью заменяет осязание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ад — это другие

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

_When I was a child, I heard voices,_  
Some would sing and some would scream:  
You soon find you have few choices.  
I learned the voices died with me 

Впервые Чарльз чувствует это в девять лет. Удивительное ощущение — будто слух полностью заменяет осязание. Чарльз _слышит_ всей кожей, как кричит во сне испуганная ночным кошмаром девочка.

Девочку Чарльз знает. Мэри. Иногда они играют вместе в жмурки в старом яблоневом саду. Мэри живет в десяти километрах отсюда. 

Все тело пробивает холодный пот, а в висок воткнут раскаленный добела нож. Больно до слез, и Чарльз сжимает ладонями голову. Именно она — эпицентр, она — пышущее жаром пульсирующее ядро Земли. Мэри кричит, Мэри задыхается, Мэри страшно. Чарльза колотит от ужаса, и невозможно разобрать, где собственный испуг, а где — ее. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь... — зовет Чарльз. — Пожалуйста, помогите! 

Чарльз кристально ясно осознает — если Мэри помогут, если ее разбудят и успокоят, ему станет легче. 

— Мэри, милая, не плачь, — шепчет Чарльз, сворачиваясь в комок под одеялом. — Мэри, перестань, пожалуйста. 

Мэри так жутко, Мэри хочет к маме. 

— Мама, — едва шевелит губами Чарльз. — Мама. Мама!

Наверное, получается очень громко. 

Потому что мама Мэри _слышит._

***

Все лето Чарльз не понимает, что это такое было и что вызвало ту страшную головную боль, что тогда поменяло на несколько десятков минут все его ощущения. Еще несколько раз он пытается _услышать_ Мэри, но ничего не выходит. Мать, отчим и брат тоже _не звучат_. Чарльз изо всех сил старается — ему интересно, хотя и боязно. А вдруг снова будет больно? 

Ничего не выходит, и Чарльз забывает о случае с Мэри. 

Второй раз это случается уже в школе, на пятый год, ближе к концу триместра. Чарльз ужасно злится на преподавателя: мистер Манн назначил ему отработку, потому что «Чарльз Ксавье позволяет себе спорить с учителем». А как не спорить, если мистер Манн был не прав? В старом зале библиотеки душно, пыльно, мало света и много книг. Было бы здорово почитать какую-нибудь из них, но Чарльз должен лишь сортировать их по темам: биология и математика, история Британии и зарубежная, социальные науки, география... Чарльз зол до зубовного скрежета: он мог бы неспешно дописать эссе, поиграть в карты со Стивеном, дочитать «Айвенго». Но нет. Он забивает легкие пылью, потому что некоторые не могут смириться с собственной неправотой. 

Мистер Манн заглядывает каждые пять минут, и на его лице явно написано торжество. 

— Как успехи, мистер Ксавье? Аккуратнее, мистер Ксавье, книги старые и ценные. Не душно, мистер Ксавье? 

Чарльз чувствует, что сейчас взорвется. Он желает мистеру Манну споткнуться на лестнице и сломать ногу, опрокинуть на себя полку с полным собранием сочинений Диккенса. Чарльз очень ярко представляет, как кто-нибудь — например, библиотекарь, миссис Дейл — достает из-под стола мусорное ведро (куча бумажек, обертки от печенья, яблочные огрызки, стружка, остающаяся от заточки карандашей) и вываливает его содержимое на голову мистеру Манну. И его мерзкая рожа резко перестает быть такой самодовольной. Чарльз смотрит сквозь приоткрытую дверь в большой зал на миссис Дейл и улыбается, а потом закрывает глаза и прислоняется затылком к огромной стопке книг за спиной — в висках ноет от этой проклятой духоты. Черт, было бы просто обалденно. Вот старушка встает, вот берет ведро...

Скрипит стул, шаркая ножками по паркету, и Чарльз вздыхает — опять Манн идет. Но когда он открывает глаза, в дверях никого нет. Это миссис Дейл встала. И в руках у нее мусорное ведро. Чарльз не верит своим глазам, Чарльз забывает про головную боль. Миссис Дейл подходит к склонившемуся над книгой мистеру Манну и высыпает мусор ему на макушку, а потом надевает ведро ему на голову на манер шлема. Один в один так, как Чарльз хотел. Все тело горит в лихорадке, и Чарльзу кажется, что он видит глазами миссис Дейл перекошенную испугом и яростью рожу мистера Манна. 

Не кажется. Чарльз правда видит глазами миссис Дейл. 

Все чернеет, голову сжимает тисками. Чарльз слышит глухой звук — словно мешок картошки кто-то сбросил на пол. Прежде чем отключиться, он понимает — это звук его падения в обморок. 

Миссис Дейл увольняют на следующий же день. Чарльз лежит на койке в больничном крыле и сжимает зубы, чтобы не стонать — он слышит каждое слово, которое произносит директор, ощущает каждую мысль миссис Дейл: _я не понимаю, что на меня нашло, это словно не я, мною будто кто-то управлял, я проработала тут так долго, это мой дом, что же делать, это не я, это чудовищно, я не сумасшедшая…_

Конечно, не сумасшедшая. Конечно, это чудовищно. Чарльз уверен — все из-за него. Это он каким-то образом заставил миссис Дейл высыпать мусорку на голову преподавателя. Но никто не поверит в этот бред. Безумие, это какое-то безумие.

Голова гудит, в висках, царапая мозг, проворачиваются ржавые шестерни, под закрытыми веками — происходящее в кабинете директора, и ракурс постоянно меняется. Чарльз поочередно видит глазами всех присутствующих. Его собственные мысли мешаются с мыслями еще трех человек, и от этого в ушах жуткая, оглушающая какофония. Только бы никто больше не зашел в кабинет, молится Чарльз. Только бы никто больше не зашел. Он же не выдержит.

Головная боль продолжается неделю. Чарльз не может спокойно находиться рядом с людьми. Пять метров — и он слышит все, чувствует, как под кожей растекаются чужие чувства и мысли. Нормальный сон становится недоступен. Ночами Чарльз зажимает уши и плотно зажмуривается, но обрывки чужих снов змеями обвивают его запястья и лодыжки, впиваются терновыми шипами в лицо и виски. Чарльз сгрызает ногти до крови, когда слышит отчаянное _«я люблю его, но любить мальчика — грех»_ , надрывное _«они разведутся, они разведутся, мама запретит мне видеть отца, я никогда больше его не увижу»_ , истекающее кровью _«помогите мне, посмотрите на меня, мне плохо здесь, я не могу больше быть здесь»_ , обжигающе холодное _«мне так одиноко, что я хочу умереть»_. В головах двенадцатилетних мальчиков так много острой боли — кто бы мог подумать. Гораздо легче слышать _«я получил отлично», «я стану чемпионом по регби», «он посмотрел на меня, он посмотрел на меня, господи»_ , но белой краски слишком мало, чтобы разбавить угольно-черную. Мир вокруг становится грязно-серым, оглушающим, словно селевой поток невиданной силы. Наверное, ад — это не пекло с чертями, наверное, ад — это другие. Чарльз хотел бы отмыть этот мир, хотел бы помочь каждому из тех, кого он слышит, забрать, уничтожить и развеять по ветру боль, которая есть во всех, во всех без исключения, но как? Чарльз постоянно грызет губы и щеки, и потому на языке вечно кислый привкус крови.

Чарльзу кажется, что он сходит с ума.

Он умоляет отчима и мать забрать его, и школьный врач, слава всем богам, советует приехавшим родителям перевести ребенка на домашнее обучение. В двенадцать лет Чарльз Ксавье обрекает себя на заточение в особняке — лишь бы поменьше людей вокруг, лишь бы поменьше мыслей, от которых тошно, и страшно, и больно, и хочется залить себе в уши свинец. 

Ад — это другие.

Ночи напролет Чарльз просиживает в библиотеке, наиболее уединенной комнате дома, и часами смотрит на огонь в камине. Вид ровно горящего пламени успокаивает, отвлекает. Это необходимо, потому что иногда, крайне редко, Чарльз может услышать мысли на расстоянии гораздо больше пяти метров. Так бывает, когда он злится на что-то, когда расстроен чем-нибудь или, напротив, слишком спокоен — настолько, что пустую голову заполняют голоса других людей. Внимательное же наблюдение за огнем держит Чарльза на грани, помогает устоять на тонкой тропинке между двумя пропастями. И Чарльз старается научиться находить эту грань, эту точку равновесия без постоянного наблюдения за пламенем в камине.

Принять себя практически невозможно. Чарльз говорит себе, что он не урод, а особенный — и снова сгрызает ногти почти под корень. Чарльз убеждает себя, что эта сила — дар, а не проклятие — и выдирает себе почти все ресницы одну за другой. Чарльз штудирует книги по психологии и парапсихологии, выискивает в газетах сообщения о случаях телепатии и псионических атак, пытается вычленить из безумного водоворота мыслей окружающих людей воспоминания о чем-то подобном. Чаще всего попадаются антинаучные байки о шарлатанах, но Чарльз не сдается. Чарльз не хочет верить, что он один.

Он не рассказывает ни матери, ни отчиму, ни брату — уверен, что испанская католическая кровь слишком сильна, и потому родственники назовут его одержимым. Отведут к психиатру, не обнаружат шизофрении или какого-либо другого расстройства — и повезут в Ватикан. Или где там лучше всего изгоняют бесов? Чарльз прекрасно знает, как его родители относятся к любому проявлению инородности, инаковости. Чарльз слышит это, чувствует это всем телом. 

Весь год Чарльз учится приходить в равновесие без помощи огня. И наконец у него это получается. Уже привычный гул мыслей в ушах становится все тише, а тело больше не кажется лишенным кожи, обнаженным нервом, искрящим неизолированным проводом. Чарльз выстраивает в голове сложную систему занавесов, тонких вуалей, которые образуют что-то вроде шатра. В этом шатре Чарльз может укрыться, в этом шатре не так больно. 

Обретя относительный покой, Чарльз понимает, что может приподнимать полы тканей, когда ему это нужно, и пугавшая до дрожи в коленях сила становится вдруг не оружием, направленным на собственного хозяина, а сложным чувствительным инструментом, на котором предстоит научиться играть. Чарльз пробует посылать легкокрылые мысли, чувствовать чужой разум через километры и сквозь каменные преграды, заставлять людей на пару секунд стать послушными его приказам, слышать только одного человека из всех окружающих. Например, маму, когда вся семья собирается за ужином. Смолкает шепот мыслей всех остальных, и Чарльза касается _«мне трудно без тебя, мне сложно, я устала, что происходит с моей жизнью, куда я падаю, мне кажется, я скоро исчезну»_. Чарльз отшатывается, роняет вилку и едва не падает со стула. Нет. Нет-нет-нет. 

— Что с тобой?

Чарльз поднимается из-за стола, чувствуя склизкий ком в горле, который невозможно проглотить. Может быть, лучше думать, что мать — холодная и безэмоциональная женщина, чем знать, что у нее внутри. 

Как помочь всем этим людям, близким и далеким? Как справиться со страданиями, у которых нет цели, нет смысла?

Появление Рейвен становится самым большим подарком в жизни Чарльза. Он почти отчаивается найти кого-то, кто отличается от окружающих так же, как он. И Рейвен, его милая, славная Рейвен — дар небес. Чарльз понимает — она примет его, она не будет испугана, она, а не кто бы то ни было другой, — кровь от крови его. И с ней Чарльз впервые не хочет бежать от боли, которую ощущает, забираясь все глубже и глубже в ее разум, в ее память — сплошь черное, холодное отчаяние маленького брошенного ребенка. 

— Мы не одни, Рейвен, — Чарльз гладит сестру по волосам, прижимает к себе, окутывает тысячей _«я люблю тебя», «я доверяю тебе», «я не покину тебя», «доверься мне»_. Чарльз чувствует, что в его силах уменьшить ее боль, и осторожно, боясь навредить, выискивает в ее разуме крохи света, собирает их в ладонь, как дети собирают причудливые камешки и ракушки с мокрого песка во время отлива. Чарльз показывает их Рейвен — свои сокровища, ее сокровища. И девочка улыбается светло и чисто. Всем телом Чарльз ощущает тепло ее мыслей, ровное и ласковое. 

В один из вечеров с Рейвен Чарльза обжигает любовь, наполняющая все существо едва узнавшего ласку ребенка. Любовь такая же безбрежная, мощная, сметающая все остальные чувства на своем пути, как отчаяние, от которого он только что помог Рейвен избавиться. 

Чарльз пугается этой любви. 

— Чарльз, — Рейвен смотрит на него широко открытыми желтыми кошачьими глазами, сияющими в темноте, и Чарльз слышит ее просьбу прежде, чем она облекается в слова. — Чарльз, не читай мои мысли. 

— Никогда больше без твоего разрешения, — заверяет Чарльз, вновь и вновь возводя вокруг Рейвен _«я всегда буду рядом», «только доверься мне», «я никогда не солгу тебе»_. Ему это не нужно. Имея возможность знать все обо всех, он сам способен установить границы. 

Способны ли люди осознать это?

К семнадцати годам Чарльз овладевает своей силой полностью и принимает себя. Он все еще пребывает в восторге от способностей Рейвен — блестящих, просто невероятных. Он ищет в толпе таких же, как он и Рейвен, едва касаясь чужих разумов — будто проводит кончиками пальцев по поверхности озера. Чарльз запускает в толпу крохотную, вертлявую стрекозу мысли, и она возвращается — всегда без новостей. Чарльз сжимает руку Рейвен:

— Мы не одни, я точно знаю. 

Рейвен сжимает его руку в ответ. 

И наконец Чарльз осознает: ад не так страшен, если ты не один. Ад — это по-прежнему другие. Но Чарльзу кажется, что он сможет научиться пропускать эту огненную боль сквозь себя, оставаясь целым. Для этого ему всего лишь нужно знать, что это не бессмысленно.


End file.
